The invention generally relates to a device for contacting an electric line. Preferably it relates to a device for contacting a flat conductor cable.
Device of this type may be required, for example, in the area of so-called power bus systems, in which a large number of loads, for example engines etc., are connected to a multi-core flat conductor cable.
DE 198 54 200.3 (SIEMENS) discloses a device for contacting an electric line in which the contact tongues of a contact element lying opposite one another and spatially offset in relation to one another penetrate the line to be contacted, so that a line to be contacted is pressed between the contact tongues and is consequently held with multiple surface contact over large areas.
After a certain period in use, however, an undesired reduction in the contact bearing force may occur in the case of such contacting, on account of yielding of the contacted line.
An embodiment of the invention is based on an object of specifying a device for contacting an electric line which permits more secure contacting even over a prolonged period of time.
Such an object can be achieved by a device for contacting an electric line.
The device according to an embodiment of the invention for contacting an electric line can include a contact element which includes clamping halves, which are arranged resiliently in relation to one another. The spring force occurring can achieve the effect that an adequate contact bearing force between the clamping halves and the contacted line occurs even after a prolonged period in use and when there are temperature fluctuations and/or current pulse loads.
If, with increasing time in use or on account of thermal and/or electrical loads, a mechanical deformation of the contacted conductor occurs, this can be compensated by the resilient clamping halves of the device according to an embodiment of the invention and permanent contacting can be achieved. The clamping halves bear with spring-biased action against the contacted line, so that a constant and secure contact can be achieved.
Springing of the clamping halves can be accomplished on the one hand by suitable intrinsic resilience of the material and on the other hand or in addition by a spring element to act on the clamping halves.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the clamping halves are pivotably interconnected via points of attachment or pivot points, the contacted line being located between the contact tongues of the clamping halves when the clamping halves have penetrated and are bearing against it.
The clamping halves can be opened and closed about the points of attachment or pivot points in the manner of the sides of an angle.
In this case, the opening angle of the clamping halves can be advantageously restricted in the outward and/or inward direction using stops. A maximum opening angle can be achieved by outer stops, so that, in the case of relatively hard insulating material of the line to be contacted, it can be possible to avoid the clamping halves from being pressed too far apart.
Furthermore, it is possible by inner stops and by accomplishing a minimum opening angle, to achieve the effect that the clamping halves maintain a minimum distance in relation to one another, in order to avoid excessive compressive loading or severing of the contacted line.
If the spring element applies pressure to the two clamping halves, on their outer side in each case, the inner side, and consequently the space for holding the contacted line, is not subjected to any loading.
Structural design advantages can be achieved if the clamping halves are fitted into one another via a plug-in connection and can be arrested and interconnected by a spring element which can be pushed on.
In a further embodiment of the invention, especially secure contacting of the line held is achieved by stamped formations (elevations and depressions), which are provided on the contact tongues of the clamping halves and are facing the contacted line.
When these stamped formations take the form of cutting edges, the necessary clamping force for severing the insulation of the conductor can be applied and then the required contact bearing force can be introduced into the line. Consequently, the required surface pressing to accomplish an adequate contact bearing force can be accomplished even over a prolonged period in use and under thermal and electrical loads.
Penetration of the clamping halves into the insulation and the conductor to be contacted itself is also facilitated by the contact tongues of the clamping halves having cutting tips.
If these cutting tips merge over a flat area into the stamped formations of the contact tongues of the clamping halves, both a constant penetration of the contact tongues into the insulation and the line and a uniform build-up of the contact bearing force of the clamping halves on the conductor in the introduced final contacting position are achieved especially reliably.
The device according to an embodiment of the invention is arranged in a housing, with actuation of an adjusting screw causing a displacement of the device in the housing, so that the clamping halves with the clamping tongues penetrate into the insulating material and the conductor of the line to be contacted.
In this case, guiding areas for bearing the device for contacting when it is being displaced in the housing are advantageously provided on the device according to an embodiment of the invention.
The pressing-in force can be introduced over a flat area into the line to be contacted during the fastening of the device via pressing-in areas. The movement of the adjusting screw during loosening can be transferred to the clamping halves by pulling-out areas engaging in the clamping halves.